thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Безумии герцога Веномания
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или упоминались вскользь в Безумии Герцога Веномании, включая песнях, новеллах, манге и других источниках медия. Аннели Суитс Аннели Суитс была бывшим асмодинским врачом, проживавшей в Империи Вельзении и одной из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 074 ЕС, она встретилась с герцогом Веномания примерно в 136 EC. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к женскому гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. После смерти Лолан Ив, она стала беспокоиться о здоровье других женщин, а также стала следить за их благополучием и беременностью. Когда замаскировавшийся Качесс Крим успешно зарезал герцога в 137 EC, Аннели освободилась от его чар и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Свит АНН Априлис Вельзения Априлис Вельзения была принцессой Империи Вельзении и четвертым ребенком Юпитера Вельзения. В какой-то момент под ее юрисдикцию ей отдали крепость Ретасан. В 131 ЕС беспорядки вспыхнули по всему городу, и Априлис не смогла их подавить. После того как, Эллука Часовщица помогла подавить восстание, принцесса оказалась в долгу перед чародейкой.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Министр Вельзении Министр Империи Вельзении, служивший принцессе Мейлис Вельзения в Имперском городе. Он был в числе тех, кому принцесса поручила расследование об исчезновениях женщин в 136 ЕС. Не найдя каких-либо улик, он как раз докладывал принцессе о своем провале, когда вошел барон Кончита с новой информацией касательно расследования.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Кэрол Шилдс Кэрол Шилдс была камергером дома Глассред в Асмодине, а затем в Империи Вельзения и одной из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. В какой-то момент она повстречалась с обоими братьями: Сатериазисом и Херувимом. В 136 ЕС пока маркиз был в отъезде, герцог Веномания пришел в особняк и очаровал своим взглядом Гумину и Кэрол. Последовав за ним в его поместье, она приcоединилась к его гарему и стала жить в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качеcс Крим успешно ранил герцога в 137 ЕС, Кэрол освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка с остальными.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Столкнувшись с преследованием Левина, Кэрол переехала в королевство Эльфегорт вместе с маркизом Глассредом и Гуминой.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Кэрол была очень лояльна к семье Глассред, отдавая предпочтение указаниям Гумины во время Дела Веномании, даже под влиянием герцога. У Кэрол были красные волосы, стройное тело, также она владела боевыми искусствами. Возможно она представлена вокалоидом Кул.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Часовщик (отец) Ремесленник из волшебного королевства Левианта и отец Ирины и Кирилла Часовщика. Специализируясь на изготовлении волшебных инструментов, Часовщик создал много различных магических предметов, включая магическую ложку. Почти век спустя после разрушения Левианта он запомнился за его достижения; а созданная им ложка была помещена в гроб в городе Левиантан на юге Асмодина, позже за ней охотилась его дочь, Ирина, ищущая ложку Марлона. В конечном счете она заполучила вещь отца с помощью герцога Сатериазиса Веномании, хотя вскоре положили ее обратно.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Доналд (Маркиз) Маркиз Асмодина, проживавший в Империи Вельзения. В 136 EC под его юрисдикцию ему поручили город Лиса А, также ему было поручено обеспечить безопасное возвращение королевы Юфины Марлон на родину мужа. Когда он сопровождал ее, Сатериазис Веномания напал на них и убил его солдат, похитив Юфину. Во время атаки маркиз Доналд вместе со своими солдатами защищал королеву,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 продолжая атаковать герцога, хотя его атаки имели небольшой эффект.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Когда он отказался сдаваться, Веномания взорвал оружие в руках Доналда, и стирая воспоминания об атаке, пока маркиз был ошеломлен. Маркиз Доналд не особо нравился вельзенийским дворянам из-за своей привычки использовать много косметики и неприятный парфюм. Несмотря на это, он был известен за не имением личных вещей и за упрямство в битве.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Фебрия Вельзения Фебрия Вельзения была принцессой Империи Вельзения и вторым ребенком Юпитера Вельзения, его старшей дочерью.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Фердинанд (дядя) Граф Асмодина в Империи Вельзения. В 126 EC Эллука Часовщица планировала нанести ему визит, и граф поприветствовал ее как своего гостя из Мистики.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Хотя он и был женат, тем не менее Фердинанд стал одержим принцессой Мeйлис, коллекционируя и пряча ее личные вещи в секретной комнате особняка. Во время Дела Веномания, он входил в число дворян, которым было поручено заниматься расследованием о похищениях женщин. Когда герцог Сатериазис Веномания посетил графа в апреле 136 ЕС, то он, его семья и прислуга были жестоко убиты, а их трупы оставили гнить в комнате.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Позже, Раджи нашел их тела, разыскивая графа и свою подругу детства, Лилиен Тёрнер.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 После смерти графа наследником стал его племянник, и слухи об его таинственной смерти дошли до графа Качеcса Крима.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Фердинанд (жена) Жена графа Фердинанда до его убийства герцогом Веномания. В апреле ЕС 136 I.R. использовала ее, в качестве своего медиума, подавив ее сознание и контролируя мысли. Будучи замужем за графом, неизвестно, знала ли I.R. об увлечении ее мужем Мейлис, игнорировала ли или же просто ей было все равно. В какой-то момент она, подобно своей семье и прислуге, была убита, после того, как колдунья бросила ее тело, как сосуд.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Фердинанд (племянник) Граф и наследник своего дяди, убитого герцогом Веноманией. Вынужденный жить в Мистике, он, однако, перебрался в их семейную резиденцию после загадочного убийства его дяди. Спустя несколько месяцев после убийства его дяди принцесса Мейлис прислала сообщение, в котором говорилось, что его посетит граф Качесс Крим из королевства Марлон, и когда тот прибыл юный граф любезно разрешил мужчине войти. Отвечая на вопросы Качесса, граф рассказал о загадочных обстоятельствах убийства его семьи и об исчезновении Лилиен Тёрнер. Рассказывая об утверждении Райджи, что тем кто совершил преступление был Сатериазис Веномания , он заметил, что не стал бы доверять словам крестьянина, утверждая, что тот сошел с ума от горя, так как никто не помнит, что бы Герцог посещал город.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Глассред (маркиз) Маркиз семьи Глассред, проживавший в Империи Вельзения и отец Гумины Глассред. Когда она была ребенком, маркиз обручил свою дочь с сыном Илотте Веноманией, Сатериазисом. В марте 136 EC он уехал на время, a вернувшись, обнаружил, что его дочь и служанка, Кэрол Шилдс, исчезли. После убийства герцога Веномании и освобождения Гумины из-под его контроля, он и его семья подверглись преследованиям из-за связи Гумины и Герцога, и были вынуждены бежать в соседний Эльфегорт вместе с Кэрол.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Гриньо (сын) Сын Микулии Грионьо и Веномании и одна из жертв Микулии. Через некоторое время после рождения мальчика, проститутка бросила своего сына, когда покидала Эльфегорт. После того как мальчик достаточно подрос, он решил воссоединиться со своей матерью в надежде получить ее любовь и нашел ее в Калгароуд.Flower of the Plateau - 三年の時がたち　少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が Он был убит своей же матерью ради сохранения в тайне ее прошлого. После чего его тело зарыли в колодце, чтобы скрыть преступление, и оно никогда не было найдено.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Хакуа Нэцума Хакуа Нэцума была старшей сестрой Хару Нэцуме и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 114 EC, Хакуя жила счастливо вместе со своей сестрой до того, как их дом был разрушен I.R. После исчезновения сестры, Хакуа бесцельно скиталась до встречи с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная герцогом, Хакуа последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. Не зная о том, что I.R. использовала тело Хару, Хакуа была рада воссоединиться с сестрой, когда колдунья посетила их. В какой-то момент Хакуа забеременела от Герцога. Когда замаскированный Качесс Крим успешно напал на Веноманию в 137 EC, Хакуа освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Позже она родила ребенка герцога, и ее семью стали преследовать люди Эльфегорта. Ее семейная линия в конечном итоге привела к Клариссе.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Отичительные черты ее родословной: Хакуа имела белые волосы и красные глаза.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена производным вокалоидом Йоване Хаку. Хару Нэцума Хару Нэцуме была младшей сестрой Хакуа Нэцуме и сосудом I.R. После разрушения их дома и захвата ее тела, сознание Хару было подавлено, и I.R. использовала ее в качестве своего сосуда. Из-за того, что I.R. встретилась с Хакуа, когда та была частью гарема Веномании, сознание Хару слегка прояснилось, прося колдунью не убивать ее сестру. В итоге I.R. стала показывать заинтересованность в Лукане Окто, чтобы заменить ее как сосуд. Сознание Хару постепенно пробуждалось. Во втором веке по календарю Эвиллиоса I.R. вступила в битву с ее подчинённым, забрала его тело в качестве нового сосуда и убила Хару. Отличительные черты ее родословной: у Хару были длинные белые волосы и красные глаза, и самый низкий рост, по сравнению с другими девушками из гарема.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Илотте Веномания Илотте Веномания был герцогом Асмодина в Империи Вельзения, отецом Херувима и Сатериазиса. В какой-то момент он повстречался с Нилфо и влюбился в нее. Эти двое поженились и позже зачали ребенка, благословленные их партнерами. После самоубийства его жены из-за уродства ребенка, герцог возненавидел ребенка из-за того, что тот забрал жену, и заключил "ребенка демона" в подвале особняка. Затем он снова женился и имел ребенка от второй жены, нарекая его Сатериазис. Когда мальчик подрос, то попросил отца освободить своего уродливого старшего брата, и тот неохотно согласился, назвав своего первого сына "Херувимом" и позволяя работать ему, как слуге. Он и вся его семья были убиты Херувимом, которому разбили сердце.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Янус Вельзения Янус Вельзения был принцем Империи Вельзении и старшим ребенком Юпитера Вельзения. Из-за возраста отца, Янус взял на себя управление империей, как ее будущий правитель.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Жозефина Франкон Жозефина Франкон была одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в 136 EC она столкнулась с герцогом Веномания, и, очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье, где присоединилась к гарему, проживая в поместье вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога, Жозефина освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Юпитер Вельзения Юпитер Вельзения был император Империи Вельзении, отецом Мейлис и Мартиуса, среди других. Император баловал свою дочь Мейлис с самого рождения. Во время правления он был амбициозен в своих намерениях расширить территории империи и уладить многие внутренние проблемы, такие как повторяющиеся беспорядки и нападения варваров из восточного региона. После исчезновения Мейлис Юпитер нанял Эллуку Часовщицу, чтобы та помогла с расследованием. После убийства Качессом Сатериазиса Веномании, Юпитер приказал арестовать Крима за убийство одного из Пяти Герцогов и охотился за ним вплоть до ЕС 137.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Лазули Блю Лазули Блю была девушкой, проживавшей в Асмодеане, в Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 EC, Лазули освободилась от его заклинания и бежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она, возможно, представлена вокалоидом Аоки ЛаписDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Распутный мужчина Неизвестный владелец борделя в городе Ласаланде в Асмодеане и одна из жертв Микулии. Какое-то время он наблюдал за уходом Микулии из борделя после Дела Веномании,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue собирая деньги, что она заработала проституцией, прежде чем она бросила его и своего ребенка. Примерно в ЕС 141 он путешествовал по Плато Меригод и прибыл в город за день до того, как помолвка Микулии состоялась.Flower of the Plateau - 女に寄生する 醜い下品なケダモノ 秘密を知る者 彼女の過去を知る者 Позже он был убит девушкой, чтобы сохранить ее прошлое в секрете. Затем его тело зарыли на дне колодца, чтобы скрыть ее преступление, и оно никогда не было найдено.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Мужчина был неприличным, мерзким и неприятным человеком, приставал к женщинам, которыми он руководил, и не заботился об их благополучии. Дополняя его отвратительную личность, он описывался как некрасивый и тучный. Лолан Ив Лолан Ив была танцовщицей группы Лизы-А в городе Асмодеане Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 104 EC, Лолан стала танцовщицей в театре Лиза-А, прославившись своей красотой. Возможно, потому что она была гомосексуалкой, у нее не было отношений с мужчинами. Услышав слухи о ее прекрасной и здоровой темной коже, Герцог Веномания отправился в Лиза-А и похитил Лолан. Очарованная его взглядом, Лолан последовала за ним в поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Из-за психической нагрузки, вызванной промыванием мозгов против ее сексуальных предпочтений, она часто падала в обморок. Из-за своего низкого социального класса Лолан плохо ладила с аристократической Гуминой. После обмена информацией с Герцогом Веноманией одной ночью, Лолан была убита, и ее тело было обнаружено Луканой Окто на следующее утро, принесшей Лолан завтрак. Чуть позже I.R. позаботилась о теле, и оно было найдено позже в виде скелета.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом L♀LA(Лола). Мартиус Марлон Мартиус Марлон, настоящее имя Мартиус Вельзения, был принцем Империи Вельзении и третьим ребенок Юпитера Вельзении. В какой-то момент он женился на принцессе Юфине ради укрепления взаимоотношений между Империей и Марлоном. После ранней и внезапной смерти короля Марлона, Мартиус стал правителем с Юфиной в качестве его королевы. После убийства Сатериазиса Веномании Качессом Кримом, Мартиус приказал арестовать Крима и охотился за ним и Юфиной весь ЕС 137. Позже он был свергнут Качессом, когда граф граф основал "законный" Марлон, доказывая, что Юфина - истинный наследник королевской семьи. Хотя он казался робким из-за своего излишне робкого темперамента, он тайно презирал свою младшую сестру, Мейлис.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Мевтант Луша Мевтант Луша была асмодинским ювелиром в Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 107, она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мевтант освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Мев. Микина Оллиба Микина Оллива была девушкой, проживавшей в городе Асмодине Империи Вельзении и одной из многих жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 117, в девятнадцатилетнем возрасте встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Микина освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с остальными.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом SF-A2 miki. Мириган Ади Мириган Ади была поддельной гадалкой из Евунеми, Асмодина Империи Вельзении и одной из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 108, Мириган решила обманывать других с ее искусственной фортуной. Где-то примерно в ЕС 136 она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мириган освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом МИРИАМ. Нэрунэру Нэруне Нэрунэру Нэруне была шпионкой Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 108 EC, она подавала доклады принцессе Мейлис о непрерывных исчезновениях женщин. Примерно в 136 EC она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Она присоединилась к Мейлис, становясь частью гарема Веномании. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на Герцога в 137 EC, Нэрунэру освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Возможно, она представлена производным вокалоидом Акитой Нэру. Нилфо Веномания Нилфо Веномания была женой герцога Илотте Веномании и матерью Херувима. Дочь местного лорда, встретившая Илотте и вышедшая за него замуж. В ЕС 110 она забеременела от слуги. Тайно она сделала аборт и спустя год забеременела от мужа. Даже благословленная, она была в ужасе от своего ребенка, родившегося со вторым лицом на щеке. Убежденная, что уродство пришло от ее первого убитого ею ребенка, Нилфо покончила с собой, сбросившись с обрыва.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania(manga) - Chapter 4 Окто (дядя) Владелец магазина в столице Ласаланд и дядя Луканы Окто. После того как Лукана занялась семейным бизнесом в Мистике, он стал продавать одежду, которую она присылала. В ЕС 135 он заказал большую партию одежды для подготовки к новогоднему фестивалю, и Лукана пришла к нему лично. После того как Сатериазис Веномания стал Герцогом, он узнал от Тетто Сеттлер, что выживший наследник Веномании потерял свои воспоминания из-за убийства семьи. Во время фестиваля торговец разрешил тому остаться с его племянницей, а девушку попросил позаботиться о герцоге Веномании, который упал на городских улиц. Пока Лукана и Герцог разговаривали, ее дядя пришел с одеждой для дворян, спрашивая его о здоровье. В ответ на желание Сатериазиса уйти, он попросил племянницу сопроводить того до дома и она согласилась. Отдав одежды герцогу, он вышел на улицу вместе с Луканой, чтобы дать мужчине возможность переодеться. Затем Лукана спросила у него о слухах, что герцог Веномания сошел с ума, но мужчина отмахнулся от этих слухов, рассказав о том, что он услышал от Тетте.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Luke Venomania - Chapter 1 Приема Соуп Приема Соуп - безработная женщина из Асмодина, Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 106, она встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Приема освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Прима. Риндо Блюм Риндо Блюм - юная монахиня и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в ЕС 136 она была соблазнена Веноманией, последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему. Она стала жить в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Риндо освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Кагамине Рин. Рио Неджа Рио Неджа - асмодинская служанка, проживавшая в Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 120, она встретилась с герцогом Веномания где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Рио освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Тоне Рион. Сатериазис Веномания (бывший) thumb|left|117px Сатериазис Веномания был сыном Илотте Веномании и его второй жены, а также младшим сводным братом Херувима. Он родился в ЕС 411 в городе Ласаленда королевства Асмодине. Являясь настоящим наследником богатства отца и титула "Герцог Асмодина", он был обручен со своей близкой подругой и кузиной, Гуминой Глассред. В какой-то момент он узнал, что его старшего брата держали в подвале особняка из-за его уродства. Жалея своего уродливого брата, они сбегали из особняка по ночам, чтобы вдали от людских глаз они могли поиграть с Гуминой. Как наследник Герцога, он считался доброжелательным и полезным для горожан. Упросив отца, он смог освободить брата и дал тому работу слуги в поместье. Когда он узнал о намерениях Гумины отменить их свадьбу, он был сильно расстроен и стал сомневаться в отношениях между его сводным братом и невесты. Завидуя брату, он запланировал убить Херувима. Он, вместе со своей семьей, был убит Херувимом и его личность была украдена контрактом Херувима с демоном Похоти.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Он представлен вокалоидом Камуи Гакупо. Соника Соник Соника Соник - аристократка Вельзении и одна из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 117 ЕС, она встретилась с Веноманией в 136 ЕС. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Соника освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Благодаря ее родословной из Эльфегорта, Соника имела бледную кожу, зеленые волосы и зеленые глаза.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом СОНиКА. Тетто Сеттлер Тетто Сеттлер была солдатом Вельзенианской Империи и одной из жертв многочисленных Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 106 ЕС, стала подчиненной колдуньи I.R. и начала управлять её информационной сетью, помогая стирать любые следы исчезновения женщин.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania После резни в поместье Веномании, I.R. поручила Тетто разобраться с последствиями. Останавливаясь в городе Ласаленда, она часто посещала магазин Окто и однажды упомянула, как герцог стер память владельцу магазина.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Примерно в начале апреля ЕС 136, она предоставила вести, заявив, что ложка сосуда греха разыскиваемая I.R. была в подземной гробнице Туманных гор. Затем она передала информацию колдунье. Позднее ей промыл мозги Сатериазис за ее "провал", чтобы обеспечить точный поиск сосуда и стала частью его гарема. Вскоре после порабощения Тетто Веноманией в информационной сети стали появляться неполадки. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 ЕС, Тетто освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками. Несмотря на свои 30 лет, она выглядела юной.Она возможно представлена производным УТАУлоидом Касане Тето.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Той Кончита thumb|leftТой Кончита - барон империи Вельзении, близкий советник принцессы Мейлис. Родился в ЕС 106, Той женился и заслужил титул барона, служа принцессе. Позже он встретился и подружился с графом Качессом Кримом из королевства Марлон и узнал о его романе с Юфиной. В ходе Дела Веномании Кончита начал расследование исчезновений женщин по приказу Мейлис. Позже Той предложил, чтобы Качесс помог ему с расследованием, и принцесса согласилась. После инцидента, барону поручили заботиться о незаконнорожденном ребенке Мейлис и герцога Веномании, так как он и его жена не могли иметь детей. Вырастив ребенка как своего собственного, их семья в конечном итоге привела к Ванике Кончите.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Toy Conchita was a baron of the Beelzenian Empire and the close adviser of Princess Maylis. Born in EC 106, Toy eventually married and earned his place as a baron, serving the princess. At some point, he met and became friends with Count Kachess Crim of the Kingdom of Marlon and learned of his affair with Queen Yufina. During the Venomania Event, Conchita began investigating the string of disappearances on Maylis' command. Toy later suggested that Kachess help assist with the investigation and the princess complied. Following the incident, the baron received Maylis' unwanted child that she sired with Duke Venomania, failing to have any children with his wife. Raising the child as his own, their family would eventually lead to Banica Conchita. Тёрнер (отец) thumb|left|128px Отец Лилиен Тёрнер, который владел пекарней в Мистике в городе Асмодине Империи Вельзении. Однажды увидев, как Сатериазис Веномания вошел в его пекарню, и утверждая при этом, что не собирается ничего покупать, мужчина разозлился и забеспокоился о дочери, веря, что она может влюбиться. Однако, узнав кем Герцог является на самом деле, он немедленно извинился, приказывая дочери отвести его к Туманным Горам.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Спустя несколько дней, Герцог стер воспоминания пекаря о его визите в город. И когда Райджи попытался объяснить, что Сатериазис похитил Лилиен, он ему не поверил.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Гилберт Калгароуд Гилберт Калгароуд был графом города Калгороуд, Эльфегорт и мужем Микулии Гриньо. Родился в Калгароуд в 118 ЕС, в конечном итоге стал главой семьи и унаследовал титул Графа. Примерно в 141 ЕС граф Калгороуд повстречался с новой и популярной цветочницей города, Микулией Гриньо, и влюбился в нее.Flower of the Plateau - 若き領主が彼女を見初めたとき 誰もが喜び彼女を祝福した Gilbert Calgaround was the Earl of Calgaround, Elphegort, and the husband of Mikulia. Born in Calgaround in EC 118, Gilbert eventually became the head of the family and inherited its title as Earl. Around EC 141, Earl Calgaround met with the new and popular florist in town, Mikulia Greeonio, and instantly fell in love with her. Через некоторое время, они завели роман и были благославлены горожанами жить долго и счастливо вместе. После они обручились и поженились в 147 ЕС. Позднее Гилберт позировал вместе своей женой для портрера премьер-министра Гумины Глассред. В 151 ЕС граф Калгороуд был отравлен Микулией при помощи Подарка и вскоре умер. После его смерти, было установлено, что он умер от неизвестной болезни. В последующие годы, сказки передавали, что он возможно был отравлен, связывая его смерть с двумя другими таинственными смертями, которые, как верили совершила Микулия. Короткая история вдохновленная рассказами о Гилберте и Микулии названная "Цветок Плато" написанная Юкиной Фризис и стала частью Lost List of Freesis Fairy Tales. Фольклер окружающих Гилберта и его жены позднее предложил Ханне Лорре исследовать Калгороуд, что бы узнать правду о Микулии.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Он предок Платоник. Веномания (жена) Вторая жена герцога Илотте Веномании и член семьи Глассред.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 После смерти первой жены Илотте женился на ней, и она родила от него ребенка, Сатериазиса. Она, как и вся семья, была убита Херувимом.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Подобно Эльфе, у нее зеленые волосы.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Витнис Трус Витнис Трус - резидент Асмодина в Империи Вельзении и компаньон семьи Веномании. Он знал о прошлом Херувима и правду о Сатериазисе Веномании.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Юфина Марлон Юфина Марлон - королева Марлона и жена Мартиуса Марлона, а позже и Качесса Крима. Родилась в ЕС 110; ее отец выдал ее за принца Вельзении ради укрепления связей между семьями против страны Лионесс. Из-за неожиданной смерти её отца Юфина и Мартиус заняли трон. Хотя она не ненавидела его, Юфине не нравились его утонченные манеры и осторожное правление. В какой-то момент она получила Золотой Ключ и завела тайный роман с Качессом. Перед отъездом из Империи Вельзения на родину мужа, она отдала ключ Качессу.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Yufina Marlon was a queen of Marlon and the wife of Martius Marlon and later Kachess Crim. Born in EC 110, her father married her to the Beelzenian prince as a way to strengthen ties between the families to stand against the Lioness country. As a result of her father's sudden death, Yufina and Martius ascended the throne. Although she did not hate him, Yufina disliked his polite manner and cautious rule. At some point, she acquired the Golden Key and entered a secret affair with Kachess. Before leaving for the Beelzenian Empire as part of her husband's homecoming, she gave the vessel to Kachess. В 136 ЕС, сопровождаемая маркизом Дональдом, экипаж Юфины был атакован герцогом Веноманией, и она была похищена. Очарованная взглядом Веномании, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя с другими наложницами в подвале. Все это время империя прикрывала ее исчезновение тем, что королева заболела.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Around EC 136, while being escorted by the Marquis Donald, Yufina's entourage was attacked by Duke Venomania and she was abducted. Enchanted by Sateriasis' gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem, living with the rest of the concubines in the basement. During this time, the Beelzenian Empire covered up her disappearance by claiming the queen was simply ill. Когда ее переодетый возлюбленный успешно напал на Веноманию в ЕС 137, она освободилась от его чар и сбежала вместе с Качесом. Преследуемые Марлоном и Вельзенией, они скрывались и поженились на следующий год. Спустя два года после смерти герцога, она стала частью переворота Качеса по созданию "законного" Марлона, выступая в качестве законного наследника королевской семьи Марлона.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Она возможно представлена утаулоидом Юфу Секка. When her disguised lover successfully stabbed Venomania in EC 137,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 she broke free of the Duke's spell and fled with Kachess. Hunted by both Marlon and Beelzenia, the two eloped and married the following year. Two years after the duke's death, she became part of Kachess' coup to found the "legitimate" Marlon country, acting as the rightful heir of the Marlon Royal Family. She is possibly represented by the UTAUloid Yufu Sekka. Юки Каина Юки Каина - юная девушка и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Где-то примерно в 136 EC она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 ЕС, Юки освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она, возможно, представлена вокалоидом Каай Юки. Ссылки }} Категория:Марлон Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта Категория:Персонажи Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Похоть Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Marlon Категория:Elphegort Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Веномания Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Clockworker Family Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Каай Юки Категория:Sweet ANN Категория:Нэцума Клан Категория:Марлоны Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон